The Voidchaser Chronicles
by Phazon
Summary: Those who follow us step in the shadows of death, and the pirates shall come to us.A fic about space pirates. they have their own motives, some good, some bad, some both. CH3 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.**

** // \ \/\( ) / )/ \\ / ( **

** / \ /\ , ) \ \ , \\ / \ \ , )**

**/\ **

**\, () (/ \/ (/**

Aboard the S.P.S. Cancer, 0300 hours, cycle 1843-beta

"Essena! Get those GCA's back online NOW!"

"I'm sorry, sir but if I do that we could compromise the whole situation!" The world exploded. Shrapnel bounced off the floor and into the commander. Essena felt the shards of metal rip her tough exoskeleton apart like rice paper, whilst ballistics tore her fragile body underneath apart.

Thirty years earlier, Planet Zebeth, 0900 hours, cycle 1823-alpha

"Finally you get those computers back online, Essena," commented a space pirate technician, while running a diagnostic on his computer.

Essena retorted, "Well, if you had only told me your firewall code instead of making me crack it, I would have been done a week ago." The technician sighed. These females were worse than having to constantly remake Sir Ridley. Of course, if they didn't remake him, they'd be lost without a doubt. Essena snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What?" he asked as though he had just woken from a cycle of cryo-sleep.

Essena frowned at him, "I was asking you if we should start making that program for-" she was cut off by the familiar pneumatic hiss of the door opening, allowing a trooper to enter.

He looked around, his eyes finally resting on Essena, and then he walked over. "Private Descabar?" the trooper inquired, "Lieutenant Rezbar wishes to see you in his office." He headed out the door, Essena

close behind.

"I've been enlisted to do WHAT?" Essena voiced, outraged.

Leroy Rezbar sighed, and then spoke, "We have been enlisted to create a base on the planet WD355 to breed and experiment with a species known only as 'x'. Of course, you will be ranked differently, since this is a special division you will be known as part of the so called 'zeta team'." He sighed again, and continued, "We will see you at 0200 hours tomorrow morning."

**Hmm… I left a cliffhanger. R&R or I will make my x army attack you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.**

**// \ \/\( ) / )/ \ / ( **

**/ \ /\ , ) \ \ , \ / \ \ , )**

//\ /\///\ \ //\

\ \/ \/ \/\/ \/

Aboard the S.P.S. Cancer, 0200 hours, cycle 1843-beta

"Glad to see you could make it," Said one of the shadows. "Ha!" Responded another, "Like _I'd _miss a chance to get off this dump." Essena blinked. What am I doing here? Oh yeah, the 'zeta team' is leaving today. Someone called for them to load up on the ship, and she sleepily obliged. Another person spoke, "well, we might as well get to know each other, so let's all introduce ourselves." The lights flickered on, with a few groans from those who were not used to waking up this early. "Essena, would you please go first?" The commander asked as she shook the sleep out of her eyes. "Yes, sir. I'm Essena, the best tech pirate since Garo, or so says Sir Ridley." Essena said. The next person in line spoke, "I'm Dragkar, a genetics specialist. As you can all see, I am the result of my own work." He had large claws, twice the size of normal, and a strangely elongated head." A shadow pirate appeared next to him, "I'm NEX, and my shadow pirates will be guarding the planet, so feel safe." The pirate who had laughed earlier began, "I'm Si'tol and I am the scientist who found these creatures we will be experimenting upon." Then Lieutenant Leroy spoke up, "and I'm you lieutenant. Any questions?" someone murmured about bed and the rest quickly agreed, as they had a long flight ahead.

Essena's Room, 1000 hours, cycle 1843-beta

Essena woke with a start, only to realize she was in deep space, nowhere near her labs at home. She voiced a command and the cryo pod she was in opened. She sighed as the computer in the room showed a message. It read:

* * *

Meeting Review

List of Teams and Workers

* * *

Team One- Bio-Engineering

Dragkar (Drak-ar)

Retun (Re-on)

Wa'son (A-on)

* * *

Team Two- Technology Development

Essena (Es-en-ya)

Si'tol (C-ol)

Kan (k-ah-n)

* * *

Team Three- Security

Leroy (lee-roy)

NEX (Necks)

Shadow Team Alpha

Ren (Rey-en)

Kan (Ka-ne)

Zen (Ze-ne)

* * *

Team Four- Research

Combination of Teams One and Two

* * *

_Well, that's more names than I remember from last night… Perhaps I need to stop staying awake so late…_

Just then, another message appeared,

* * *

Team Two, please report to lab beta immediately!

* * *

Essena downloaded a map of the ship from the computer before setting off to find the lab.

* * *

When she finally got to the lab, she saw the Lieutenant standing next to a storage capsule of some kind. A curt, "good morning, sir" was all she could say before he reached into the capsule and pulled out a small orb. The orb was glowing in every color of the rainbow, shifting from reds to greens, blues to yellows. He gave it to her with a single word, "Reverse-engineered". She stared at it in wonder, having no idea how long it must have taken them to reverse engineer even the most ancient of chozo suits. A power suit, yet not even half as powerful. She suddenly understood,

_This planet we're going to is completely unknown, other than a few chozodian runes on the surface… so we can't all be protected at the same time. So we get these suits to protect us from some danger, and perhaps gain some upgrades so that we can reverse-engineer them… _then she spoke, "what is the name of the suit?" "We have named it the crisis suit," was the lieutenant's only response. Essena smiled. _This could be fun…_

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid.**

Surface of the Planet WD355, 0900 hours, cycle 1843-beta

The familiar pneumatic hiss of the door opening to a new planet sounded as Essena came out in her suit, surveying her surroundings. As the rest of the team came out and began setting up the systems, Essena ambled over to a large stone lump with chozdian runes all over it. Something was strange about it, but she couldn't quite figure out what. Then it hit her. The runes were constantly moving, shifting, changing. She yelled, "Si'tol! There's something you might want to see over here!"

"What is it? It's a Ro- The runes! They're shifting!" He exclaimed. Then he thought for a minute. Then he panicked, "Those aren't runes! They're the X bioform taking the shape of whatever that rock really is!"

Then they found out what the rock was. The Rock broke free of the ground, and others that had been unnoticed did the same. The rocks floated into order, and the rock they had been examining became a head. Essena did a quick run-through of the suit's software, and quickly scanned it.

Terrus-X

A security bioform left behind on the ruins the guard Chozo passions. Turned into X host aprox. 1.23 decacycles ago.

"It's just like Thardius!" Essena assumed, "Execepting it's not made of Phazon!" The creature roared, and smashed the ground so hard Essena nearly hit the ship. Instead, she landed on the entrance to a Chozo elevator shaft. The creature stoped after the piecing scream of Essena as she fell down the tunnel, and left... for now. The team was battered and broken, and started to leave until a signal came from the tunnels below. "It's Essena. I'm alive. Now get me out of here."


End file.
